guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power creep
I think this comes off as far too positive for something that's generally undesired. Does anyone have a particularly notorious example of power creep? -- Gordon Ecker 02:27, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm actually wondering if we need this here. It's general gaming info, not really specific to Guild Wars. I keep falling back on the old phrase "we're not an encyclopedia site, we're a fansite" --- Barek (talk • ) - 02:57, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, I have to agree with that. I have never seen this term until I found this article, and it looks like it's very rarely used in the Guild Wars community. 80.202.245.195 10:48, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::People talk about power creep in Guild Wars whenever a new campaign's about to be released. :::*http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=413148. :::*Talk:Dervish#Overpowered.3F :::*Talk:Mysticism :::*Talk:Paragon#Hex_removal. :::I remember similar power crep threads about Assassins and Ritualists before the release of Factions. I've also heard similar claims regarding Animate Flesh Golem. And I'm pretty sure there's going to be claims of power creep, ranging from legitimate concerns to wild speculation, for every future Guild Wars campaign. The term itself doesn't seem that populer, but the concept itself appears to be very well known, and unless someone else is aware of a more popular term, I think this article should stay. -- Gordon Ecker 04:39, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Agree that it should stay. If people are talking about it, even if they don't use the term, the terminology and discussion should be noted. And looking at some of the new skills for nightfall, I suspect it will become a more widely talked-about topic. Bubbinska 18:53, 7 October 2006 (CDT) I cut out part of this since it seemed to be referring to power creep as RPG/world inconsistency as opposed to power creep as game unbalance. Also removed the M:TG reference since it's probably not helpful to people who never played Magic. Perhaps it should be mentioned that a lot of people seem to think Nightfall is more "powerful" than Factions in general? I don't read forums much, so I might be wrong. --Fyren 11:37, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Power Attack and Power Shot were vastly underpowered; both received buffs due to the "power creep." A lot of sin skills from NF got nerfed down to size as well, being too powerful. Shadow Prison for example. Poison Arrow is definitely a weak elite skill compared to say, Burning Arrow or even Prepared Shot. Apply Poison > Poison Arrow forever and always. 18:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Fixing power creep Give all players 100 more health and 10 more armor. I feel as if this game has turned into a "spike damage vs spike healing" pendulum and nothing more. Monks heal for omfgwtfmuch and Dervishes, Eles and Sins damage for omfgwtfmuch. (related to total HP of course) -- 22:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Wars, Paras, Rangers and Rits are equally capable of crapping on everything they come against. Rt, W and A are probably the best. Rangers the least, but Exp is hawt. :Regardless, you can't just negate power creep by making us even more immortal. You'd destroy 55's, though, for a good part. Power creep has a lot to do with an abundance of skills. Some skills will always be weak, and mobs in Proph are still uber weak (Heck, you'd make it worse. Proph isn't built around playes with 600 health, more like 450-500. Pumping health by another 100? Good joke). More skills means more combinations to stack damage towards kerbillionards. Nerfing damage buffs stops damage stacks (see also: Str of Honor), partially. Also, LOL SCYTHES with >100 base crit damage doesn't help. Health/armor might seem like a good solution, but it'd just make less spikes viable, healing easier and put more emphasis on dealing over nine thousand damage per second (per character, per skill). --- -- ( ) (talk) 01:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably what I was going on about, scythes amongst others. Scythes doing 140 crit with Reaper's, 120 bow crit with Point Blank, 112 regular from fire eles, those are just too big chunks of damage. And 200 heal from WoH ain't balanced either. Also, all the hexes need to be changed. Currently there are long-timed, high-power hexes like backfire, empathy and VoR out there, and pretty-high-power-INSANE-duration hexes like Feintheartedness or LC. I mean 30 sec hex duration srsly!? Necros are way a too passive class. Stack 5 hexes on one character. On recharge, stack 5 hexes on another character. That's just boring and easymode. Reduce all skills durations and energy costs and recasts and make the playstyle for hexers way more (re)active. -- 02:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC)